


Isak Bech Næsheim-Schistad

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Forgetful/Isak, M/M, Medical Conditions, Mental Disorders, No Drama, Possessiveness, Sex Toys, Slash, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, anal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Isak's life in a nutshell. Nothing poetic that you get tired of reading though, just an inside view of his roller coaster of a life that he would never regret having no matter the difficulties. A Relationship is a commitment to always be there for one another indefinitely. I Love you, Even. I Love you Chris.





	Isak Bech Næsheim-Schistad

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta got this idea from a prompt but not enough details taken to actually disclaim it tbh. Only piece was the dp part the rest is my original idea. Hope you enjoy!  Please leave a Comment, Kudos or even Bookmark :) 
> 
>  

Isak frowned, lips bitten in concentration as he moved the tip of the pencil across the paper, covering all layers until he was satisfied with the results.   

Breathing a sigh of relief, he picked the paper up after putting his name at the top then waved the paper at the teacher who walked forward and took it from him.  

He watched nervously as the man critically surveyed the drawing until he gave him a nod and a small smile before turning around and taking the paper back to his desk to place it ontop of the other piles of paper.   

Next to him Jonas snorted and Isak quickly flipped him the bird before the teacher could turn back around.   

“Dude… You only had to draw a fucking circle! How hard was that?”   

Isak glared at him in indignation. “It was freehanded!”   

Jonas only rolled his eyes. “Wow, that explains a lot! You really deserve that A,” He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.   

Isak  only shrugged and sent him a smirk. “I can't help it if the teacher loves me.”  

“Yeah, yeah, you ass-kisser.” 

He received a glare for his troubles.   

**…**

Class ended with them not having any homework which was a major godsend right about now. They were in 3rd year and were being bombarded with projects until their fingers bled and assigning homework is like adding salt to the Injury… a big fucking injury!  

Isak groaned and dragged his feet across the floor, earning the ire of whoever had to clean the floor that day.  

“You are so fucking lazy today, man,” Jonas commented, shaking his head at him with a pitying smile on his face.  

Isak shrugged at that. “Can't help it. I was up all night trying to do projects, curb Chris and Even’s Jealousy and now I'm beat. ” He groaned and popped his neck causing Jonas to scrunch his nose at him.  

“Don't fucking do that , man, Creeps the shit outta me.” 

Isak snorted at that and patted him on the back.  

“Pussy.” 

Jonas scoffs at that and playfully pushed him.  

“Whatever. So, how are things with Chris and Even?”  

Isak sighed then gave him a shrug. “Not as great as I thought it would be.”  

“How come?” He asked softly, sidling closer to Isak who slowed his walking down.  

Isak wiped a hand across his face and gave him the saddest look he had ever seen. “I… It's been two months since we've seen each other, much less have sex and I can tell it's been getting to them, I'm pretty scared that they would find someone closer… I mean, they're in College, you know?”  

Jonas gives him an understanding nod and bumps their shoulder. “What makes you so sure that it's about Sex? I bet they just miss you a lot. You guys have been dating for almost three years now and I doubt it's the Sex that made them stay. They love you, man. If I know the two of them, I bet they just miss you a lot.”  

For a couple seconds, he didn't show any outward reactions but then he gave Jonas a barely there nod, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.   

“Maybe you're right.” He let out a trembling breath and scrubbed a had down his face. “Since we're getting two weeks off from school, I'll surprise them. I'll make things as special as I could for them… I just want us to last, you know? I love them.”  

( **A/N: When I was going to school, we always got two weeks off holiday, so I didn't pull the idea out of my lazy ass**.)  

Jonas nodded and wrapped his arm around Isak’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “It'll all work out, man.”  

“I hope so.”  

**…**

The rest of the day was spent in the classrooms, they were pretty unlucky not to have any free periods as it was Wednesday but knew that it would be worth it as soon as Friday came, signifying the beginning of their two week holiday.  

Isak wanted to make everything special for his men but knew that it could be ruined by impatience. It's been two months since he last saw them face-to-face and he could clearly see that it was taking its toll on them when they facetimed; he was feeling the same but he managed to ignore his, all thanks to school.  

Ever since he entered his third year at Nissen, their workload had increased significantly. He couldn't remember the last time he could fully relax so he was pretty happy for the two weeks off from school.   

As soon as he got home, he was gonna start packing whatever he needed for when he visited his men. It all worked out in his favor as he had their room key and knew their schedule. The security man would be easy to bypass. Isak could bet that the man knew him better than he knew himself as he was always visiting and chattering the poor man's ear off.  

Looking back, he was surprised at how much he had changed since getting with Chris and Even. Before, he wouldn't speak more than three words maximum, now, he could talk for days and to tell you the truth, he would never regret saying yes to either men.   

Getting to this point in his life wasn't easy. There were the bad times where he had accused Chris of cheating and Even of using him. Looking back, he couldn't help but be ashamed of himself. He knew how much his words had hurt them all but to be honest, he would never try to change it.   

All those fights only helped to solidify their relationship and talk about their feelings for each other. Isak could remember the way he had cried when both Chris and Even had told him that they loved him. It was after a huge fight where they had almost ended things.  

Chris and Even were the most possessive guys he knew and neither was worst than the other. Chris had confronted him about his friendship to Jonas and despite denying any Sexual stuff happening, Chris hadn't budged. What made it even worse was when he admitted to having had a crush on Jonas and that was when Even stepped in and demanded he stopped talking to his bestfriend.   

To say Isak was shocked was an understatement. As soon as the shock passed, he had yelled at them both before leaving the room.   

It was after two days of hiding from them and ignoring their calls that they eventually found him at his dad's house. As much as he had hated the man for leaving him and his mum, he eventually forgave him and was used to staying over at his house.   

Asking to stay for a bit was met with quick acceptance so he had hightailed it over there. He hadn't really expected Chris and Even to go to Jonas for help finding him but he had expected that they wouldn't care where he was staying as they had almost broken his dad's door down and when Isak had eventually answered, they had pushed him back inside and towards his bedroom.   

That night was the best and worst night of his life. After they had all apologised to each other and told one another of their love, Chris and Even had pounced on him and rocked his world.   

Isak was still embarrassed when seeing his dad the next day avoiding his eyes; he knew how loud he was in bed and to make matters worse, he remembered begging and pleading for Chris and Even’s cocks.   

They had brutalised his hole that night by way of double penetration. Isak bit his lip when he remembered how they had milked his prostate until he was a sensitive, shaking mess.   

He remembered the loud moaning, whining and begging. He couldn't help clenching his hole when he remembered riding both cocks at the same time.   

All in all, it was the best and worst time of his life. He couldn't look his dad in the eyes for three months straight before the man pulled him aside and told him to stop acting like a little girl and just be glad that he was getting some.   

As embarrassed as he had been that day, he was still thankful that his dad confronted him.  

But… He had been fucking mortified when he couldn't sit or walk properly as his men had fucked him pretty good that morning and he was past sore, so either way, he swore that he would never have Sex and visit his dad or visit his dad and have Sex with his overly possessive men.   

So not happening again.  

**…**

School was finally over for the day and he couldn't be happier, Magnus had to stay  back and help Vilde and Mahdi was tutoring some first years. Jonas had to finish one of his projects and Isak didn't have to help his teacher that day so he went home early.  

Entering the apartment, Linn was watching TV. “Hey Linn,” He called, taking an apple out of the fridge.  

Said woman gave him a distracted wave and he rolled his eyes in amusement and headed towards his room. Standing in front of the door, he unlocked it and as he was about to entered he heard noises.  

Frowning, he looked down the hall and saw Eskild’s door, letting go of his doorknob, he hesitantly walked closer and put his ear against the door.   

Isak blushed when he heard the unmistakable sound of Eskild’s bed creaking and he would swear to anyone who asked, that Eskild was crying.   

 _“P-Please, Fuck me.”_  

Isak’s eyes widened and his face reddened dramatically; he quickly moved away from the door and practically ran towards his room and opened the door, slowly closing it and locking it once inside.   

That was more than he needed to hear about Eskild’s se- argh.   

“Nope nope, I don't even want to entertain the thought,” He muttered softly, taking off his shoes and socks.   

He quickly undressed until he was in his boxers and pulled his phone out of his back pocket before moving towards and onto the bed, crawling towards the top and lying down on his chest.   

Pulling his phone in front of his face, he switched it on and waited a couple seconds before he saw his unlock screen. He quickly inputted the password and his eyes widened when the phone began vibrating.   

Isak wasn't surprised that it took a full minute before the phone stopped; he instead checked the notifications.  

 **20 messages from Even**  

 **23 messages from Chris**  

 **5 missed calls from Even**  

 **11 missed calls from Chris**  

 

He sighed and closed his eyes.  

He was in so much fucking trouble.   

**…**

Isak immediately opened the call log to get rid of the missed call notification and then opened Even’s chat.  

 

<3 **Êvëñ** <3 

 

 **Hey babe, one of my friends need help making a strawberry upside down cake.** _11:00_  

 **Can you help us out?** _11:00_  

 **Like, list the ingredients and instructions.** _11:01_  

 **I know we need strawberries… duh.** _11:01_  

 **Lol.** _11:01_  

 **So?** 11:02 

 **Isak?** _11:10_  

 **Baby you there?** _11:11_  

 **Fuck! I guess you're still in class. Message me as soon as you see this.** _11:12_  

 **Isak?** _12:12_  

 **I know you're having lunch now so fucking answer!** _12:13_  

 **You turned your fucking phone off again.** _12:15_  

 **I thought we already told you not to.** _12:15_  

 **Fuck. Isak, I fucking swear.** _12:16_  

 **As soon as you see this message, reply.** _12:17_  

 **I'm not playing around this time because we already warned you not to switch your phone off.** _12:18_  

 **You better have a good explanation this time.** _12:19_  

 **You don't even know how mad I am right now!** _12:21_  

 **Isak…** _12:24_  

 **Just reply to this fucking message ASAP.** _12_ : _28_  

 

Isak bit his lip in worry and blinked the tears away before they could fall; he knew that he was in some major trouble and to make it worse, he still had Chris’ messages to read and he was already dreading that.   

Isak tried to gathering courage to open Chris’ message and it wasn't working. At. All.   

“I'm so fucking dead.”  

He took a deep breath before he opened Chris’ message.  

 

<3 **Chris** <3 

 

 **Babe, I got a free slot now, I wanna talk to you so bad.** _1:03_  

 **I know you're probably in class so answer when you see this.** _1:03_  

 **Fuck, I've been horny for months.** _1:04_  

 **Last time we fucked was when you last visited and you know I'd never Fuck Even.** 1:06 

 **I need you so fucking bad.** _1:07_  

 **I've been jacking off like crazy and it's not working.** _1:07_  

 **I need you.** _1:08_  

 **Isak? Fuck, I've been holding on so long.** _2:23_  

 **Just answer the fucking phone!** _2:23_  

 **Fuck.** _2:24_  

 **Please don't tell you me you…** _2:24_  

 **No fucking way! You turned your phone off didn't you?!** _2:27_  

 **What the Fuck, Isak?** _2:28_  

 **I thought  we warned you off that already!** _2:29_  

 **I just talked to Even and he confirmed it.** _2:40_  

 **Isak, I swear as soon as I see you I'm gonna fuck you up so bad.** _2:42_  

 **You know how hard it is for me without talking to you.** _2:43_  

 **You don't care do you?** _2:44_  

 **Fuck, Isak.** _2:46_  

 **Reply as soon as you see this fucking message!** _2:47_  

 **I need to talk to my therapist now.** 2:56 

 **Awesome, thanks.** _2:57_  

Isak sobbed when he finished reading the message; he knew how hard it was for Chris to go without Sexual contact.  

As much as he hated the reminder that Chris was pretty much a manwhore at some point, he knew that as his partner, its his responsibility to make sure that their relationship was running smoothly.   

Well… After a couple months at College, Chris just started feeling under-the-weather a lot. Even had told him how aggressive Chris could get and along with abdominal pains. It got so bad that Chris had to be hospitalised for a week because of body spasms.   

Isak had dropped everything and immediately drove to the hospital to see his boyfriend. Even had been on the phone with him the entire time and was there at the doors leading inside the hospital, waiting for him to show him the way.   

Even had already filled out the hospital form, thank fuck.  

It was a couple days of tests before they found out what was wrong with Chris. Isak was speechless at first before becoming part angry and worried. Chris was diagnosed with some fucking disorder called Deployed Sexual Deprivation.   

It wasn't that hard to figure out why he had it and why he was showing symptoms now. Chris used to sleep around with a lot of people before meeting Even and Isak, to make it even more obvious, they had Sex as much as they could so of course Chris wouldn't show any Symptoms of DSD.   

Luckily for Chris, Isak hadn't let his anger overcome his worry and he instead took note of what the doctor said and immediately looked for the best Therapist that he could find and book regular appointments for Chris.  

After that, he had locked the hospital door after the doctor left then proceeded to ride Chris until they were sure his dick might fall off. Even had left them alone to go buy decent food for Chris to eat.   

Isak’s anger became full-blown after that and he went off on Chris until the other had passed out from the stress. As unhappy as Isak still was, he made sure that Chris wouldnt go months without Sex and that he was always satisfied, which wasn't hard to do.   

Two months was a long time for Chris and he knew that him and Even were too dominant to have Sex with each other. He was just so busy these past months that he totally forget to make time for his men.   

Isak was worried that Chris would end up in the hospital once more so he really needed to get there as soon as he could; he had always used to turn his phone off but since dating Chris and Even, that had to be put on hold as both Chris and Even suffered from different disorders and he had to be alert incase they both started relapsing.   

He just… He just sometimes forget that he really shouldn't be turning his phone off but he's been known to be scatterbrained at times.   

He sighed when he thought about how Chris and Even were feeling right now and he immediately sat up on the bed and pulled his laptop out from under the pillow and switched it on. He needed to talk to Chris and Even about visiting and to make sure that they were both okay.   

As much as he could deal with both disorders, he couldn't handle both at the same time.  

Yet.  

He was trying. Yeah, he really was and as much as others would say that it was too much baggage, he was happy with their relationship and didn't mind being there for both his men. Isak wouldn't trade their love for anything in the world.  

They were his to love , disorders and all.  

He stared at the screen as it rang for a couple of seconds before ending.  

He sighed and picked his phone up and called Chris who picked up within three rings.  

Isak bit his lip when the other remained silent.  

 _Baby? I'm so sorry. I fucking forgot not to turn it off, you now how I am. Shit… I'm so sorry, Chris. Baby, I hope you're doing okay, I'm gonna come visit for two weeks and I promise to make it up to you and Even. I promise… Please answer, Chris._   

Silence met his words and Isak sighed in worry, he bit lips as the silence prolonged before hearing a sharp intake of breath.  

 **Do you care? Are you tired of talking to me 24/7?**   

Isak’s eyes widened at the implications of Chris’ words and he rushed to soothe Chris’ ire.   

 _Fuck, baby… Of course not. I do care and I love you so much. I'm made a fucking mistake and I'm still regretting it. I'm sorry, Chris. You know I love talking to you, please forgive me._   

Isak was seconds away from panicking as Chris ended the call minutes after he finished speaking, he didn't even reply.   

“Shit.” 

He raked a hand through his hair then quickly scrolled to Even’s name and dialled the number, immediately placing the phone to his ear.   

He closed his eyes and hoped that even picked up. As much as he would like to go visit them at the moment, he still had two days left of school before the week end came so he would have to wait until.   

Focusing once more on the call, he was in luck as Even picked up.   

 _Ev, please. I'm sorry for turning my phone off but please._   

He couldn't keep the desperate edge to his voice and clenched his hand in his shirt.   

 _I need you to check on Chris, he said that he's going to his Therapist and I'm worried. I'm gonna spend the two weeks that I have off from school with you guys._   

He breathed out deeply. He had wanted to surprise them but no surprise was worth losing his partners.  

 _Can you please ask your Dean for permission for me please...A-And, I'm sorry Ev. I really am. You know I love the both of you, I've just been stressed with school and… and… Argh! Fuck! Ev… please._   

He waited for a reply.   

One minute… 

Two minutes…  

Thre- 

 _ **Isak.**_  

He quickly held his breath as he heard Even sigh.   

 _Ev._   

Even didn't give a follow up reply for a couple seconds; he heard shuffling in the background and Even’s voice but he couldn't make out what was going on.   

 _ **Isak… Chris… He's in his room, he almost ended up in the Hospital but I managed to convince his Therapist that we'd handle it as quickly as possible.**_   

He let out the breath that he had been holding in and slumped against the headboard and gritted his teeth.   

Fuck!  

Chris needed him.  

And he wasn't fucking there!   

 _Ev,if I leave now, I can make it there for Eleven but I would have to drive all night to make it back home in time for school. Shit!_   

 _ **That's too long and we both know it. I'm willing t-to give…**  _ 

He bit his lip as Even’s voice cracked.   

 _ **… to give him a blowjob but no further than that. I'll speak to the Dean tomorrow and for what it's worth, I forgive you. I know how stressful school can be, especially in the last year and I know Chris knows that too but you know how he is. I'm still a bit miffed at you for turning off your phone but I understand.**  _

Isak fought hard to keep in his sob of relief and he barely managed as he bit his lip to conceal any sound before releasing it.   

Oh how he was so glad to hear that. He could always count of Even to be level headed.   

 _Fuck! Babe, you're the best! I love you so fucking much. Only two days then I'll make it up to both of you. Tell Chris I love him and I promise that I'll make his favorites when I get there. I love you._   

He was repeating himself and sounded well and utterly sappy but he couldn't help it, he was happy that Even forgave him, now he had to get Chris to do the same and that would only happen after a couple rounds of Sex.   

_**… Yeah… Love you too. Bye**  _

Without further words, the line went dead and Isak only breathed a sigh of relief.  

He knew that Even was still mad at him no matter how understanding he sounded but right now, he was just happy that he hadn't royally screwed everything up.  

He decided to start packing immediately so that when the day comes, he would just need to get ready and leave but he couldn't help but feel guilty. 

He only had two days left of school before getting the two week vacation.  

Maybe… Maybe he should call in sick tomorrow and go to Chris and Even sooner. He doubted they would do anything on Friday since everyone would be too excited for the vacation to focus.  

With his mind made up, he started packing his clothing into a suitcase, intent on leaving the very same day. Knowing Even, he would talk to the Dean as soon as he got off the phone instead of waiting until tomorrow.  

**…**

Finally, he had enough clothing to last the week and some in both his suitcase and Backpack, he didn't want to walk with a huge suitcase so he switched with a smaller one.   

He knew that the Dean wouldn't refuse Isak’s proposal as he knew that both Chris and Even were medically cleared to have long term visitors to ensure their health.   

He sighed and sat down on his bed, everything was going to shit and it was all his fault. It was hard, you know. Both Chris and Even were diagnosed with two incurable illnesses but despite that, he wouldn't give them up for anything.   

Loving someone meant accepting them the way they are and Isak would never regret falling in love with them.   

They were his men and he would be damned if he lost them after going through so much.   

With his determination renewed, he immediately contacted a taxi service and scheduled for one to come in thirty minutes. He then sent a quick text to his mom and dad along with the boys, Eskild and Linn.   

He didn't want to waste time doing anything stupid so he decided on bringing his suitcase and Backpack out of his room and at the front of the door, placed at the side of course.   

He was gonna take a shower and get himself ready for when he visited his men, he knew that they would jump him as soon as he got there so in hindsight, it was better to prepare himself.   

He made sure to bring lube and a buttplug along with him. Yeah, he had one courtesy of Magnus as a gag gift.   

Surprising, yeah. But then again, Magnus was way to interested in how Gay men had Sex.   

He snorted then undressed and got into the shower, making sure to turn the hot water tap on before cooling the temperature by turning the other tap for cold water and sighed as the temperature turned just as he liked.  

Sitting down in the shower, he picked up the lube and buttplug from where he had rested them on a towel and placed it behind him so that it wouldn't get wet. He pulled out the detachable showerhead and aimed it at his entrance, biting his lips when the water sprayed against his sensitive entrance.   

“Fuck,” He whined softly, making sure to keep his voice down, not wanting to alert Eskild, Linn and possibly Noora.   

He then turned off both taps and placed the showerhead next to his leg and grabbed the lube from behind his back. Breathing deeply, he opened the lube and squirted some on his fingers before placing it back on the towel.   

He bit his lip as his finger circled his entrance teasingly before pushing it in, gasping at the feeling. It's been so long since he'd had something inside him, what with being so busy and not seeing his men often.   

Usually, he would be stretched to Hell and back. He smiled at the memories then began moving his finger back and forth, pushing another finger inside so that he could begin scissoring. He didn't have much time afterall. Moaning softly, he continued stretching himself as much as he could. His fingers weren't as long and thin as Even’s but he would make do.   

“Hmm… Shit, I missed this,” He murmured softly, rocking back on his fingers for a couple more seconds before adding a third, whining softly at the stretch. He could take more than three fingers but he knew that he'd never leave the bathroom if he did and there was no way he was missing that taxi, even though he could call another one.   

It would be even more money and he wasn't about to waste what he had.   

He whined as his fingers sped up until he could hear a wet, squelching sound coming from his hole.  

He really missed this.  

He then abruptly pulled his fingers out, clenching his entrance with a gasp at the feeling. Quickly grabbing the buttplug, he lubed it up then placed it at his hole, biting his lip in pain as the toy breached his entrance.  

It was never easy taking a toy after not being stretched for a while like he was.  

“Shit,” He cursed softly, taking a deep breath as the toy slipped fully inside him. Don't be fooled though, it wasn't small by any means, he had simply pushed it inside faster than he normally would because of the time restraint.  

“Thank fuck.” it was finally in so he slowly got up off the tiles and picked up the towel and lube from where they sat, clenching down on the toy inside him.  

He groaned softly then threw both the towel and lube and the floor before turning on the taps one more.  

   **...**

After he had finished showering and gotten dressed, he immediately got his keys and left the apartment with his suitcase and bag. The taxi would be there any second now.   

It took him five minutes to finally exit the building and he sighed in relief when he saw he taxi now pulling up. 

 Boy was he lucky.  

The man got out of the taxi and hoped load Isak’s luggage in the trunk. “Good day.”  

Isak returned the greeting then got inside the taxi and closed the door.   

He recited the address to the man who nodded before starting the cab.   

Isak sighed and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, checking for any messages or calls.   

There wasn't any.   

His eyes began stinging him and he sniffed and furiously rubbed at them. This was no time for him to cry, he needed to at least talk to Chris.   

He pressed 1 and placed the phone at his ear. Yes, he had both Chris and Even on speed dial.   

It rang for three times before ending.   

Isak sighed and looked down at his phone before pressing the number again, meeting the same end.   

He tried and tried until finally, the phone was answered.   

 **What?**   

He breathed deeply in relief at hearing Chris’ voice.   

 _Baby! Please don't hang up. How are you feeling?_  

Chris sighed into the phone in annoyance _._   

 **Isak, just stop, okay. I'm tired right now and I'd appreciate it if you let me sleep.**   

 _Chris, please don't be mad at me. I know I messed up but at least cut me some slack, I've been working my ass off at school so I can spend my vacation with you guys...I'm trying, I really am._   

 **Isak. I get it, okay, I really do. I… I just… Argh… it's difficult for me too, you know. I get that it's hard trying to please Even and I but we can't help being this way. You never signed up for this so I'm-**  

 _Hey_  

He immediately cut Chris off, he didn't even want to hear the rest of his sentence.   

 _I'm not gonna leave you guys because of your diagnosis, you can't help this happening. When I said I love you guys, I meant it. A relationship means always being able to rely on one another indefinitely through thick and thin, no matter what. You really think that I'm gonna give up on you both when everything gets hard? If you do then you obviously don't know how much I love you both. If I wanted an easy relationship then I could've dated Emma, but I rather fight for a relationship that I know would last forever. I Love you and I Love Even and that's all there is to it._   

After he finished speaking, he wiped the stray tears rolling down cheeks and listened to Chris’ heavy breathing.   

 **Isak**   

He smiled when he heard Chris’ voice, thick with emotion. At least he knew that what he said got through Chris’ thick skull.   

 _Baby_   

 **You're right… I-I’m sorry for blowing things out of proportion. I Love you so much.**  

Isak smiled at that and wiped his nose absent-mindedly.  

 _Hey, I understand your reaction. Totally my fault. I Love you too, so so much. Don't go to bed yet though._  

 **Why not? You planning something?**  

He snickered.  

 _Maybe. That's for me to know._   

 **And me to find out. Come on, I won't stay up if you don't tell me.**  

Isak snorted at that and laid his head against the cab window.  

 _It's a surprise. You're nosy enough to stay up and find out._  

Deep chuckling reverberated in his ear and a tingle went down his spine.   

 _I love hearing you guys laugh._   

He heard Chris snorting and couldn't help but smile when he heard Even’s voice in the background.   

 **Even says to tell you to stop being so cheesy.**   

Isak laughed at that.   

 _Pot calling the kettle black. You have to admit, out of the three of us, Even is the cheesiest._   

He heard Even’s voice complaining in a whiny tone of voice and he giggled.   

 _Well, it's true. The truth hurts, Ev._   

 **_Hmm. Trying to embarrass me, Isak?_ **   

 _Me? How dare you insinuate that. I'm honestly flabbergasted._   

He heard snoring and laughed at that, rolling his eyes when he heard Chris and Even’s voices.   

 **Oh wow, someone learned a new word.**   

 **_Yeah. How long did it take you to memorise?_ **  

 _Okay, enough Insulting me. You two gang up on me too much, you know that?_  

He sighed and shifted a bit, the buttplug pressed heavily against his walls as the car went over a bump in the road causing him to let out a soft whimper, thankful that the driver was listening to music.   

 **What was that, I hear?**  

 **_Was that a whimper, Issy? Hopefully you aren't hooking up with someone._ **  

 _You guys are so stupid, of course I'm not._  

 **Well, I'm sure I just heard a whimper.**  

 **_Is someone being naughty while on the phone? How kinky._ **  

He snorted in Amusement.   

 _And what if I am?_   

 **Hmm, Isak, you naughty boy. Please tell me you're alone.**   

He sighed in regret before answering.   

 _Unfortunately I'm not._   

 **_Then why the fuck are you whimpering? Isak, I swear if you're cheating after that declaration of yours, I'll fuck you up._ **   

His eyes widened at that. He was pretty surprised hearing that from Even and not Chris.   

 _I'm not cheating, I just… uh… Magnus’ gag gift… Uhhh…_ **_there_ **   

He heard silence for a couple seconds before Chris’ voice reverberated in his ear, his voice noticeably lower.   

 **What a naughty boy your are, Isak. Wearing a buttplug around company, I never know you were like that. I can only imagine that tight hole clenching down on that poor buttplug. Fuck, baby. You're gonna be so loose.**   

Isak barely managed to contain a whine, but by the obvious increase in Chris’ breathing, he still heard him.   

 _N-Not here. Don't be mean._   

He heard chuckling and could swear that he heard one of them growl.   

 **_I can already imagine how loose you are, Isak. That hole of yours has always been greedy, I'm positive that it can only be satisfied by both of our cocks at the same time._ **   

His eyes bulged comically at that.   

 _Whoa, whoa whoa. Oh hell no. If you think that you're doing that anytime time soon then you obviously don't know me._   

 **_Relax, Issy._ **   

Even chuckled in his ear then gave a low groan, making Isak shiver.  

 **_Isak. I bet you're so wet and loose right now, baby._ **  

 **Yeah, I bet I can fit my whole first in there, baby.**   

“Hey, can you turn up the volume for me please? I love that song.”  

The cabbie gave him smile and a salute then proceeded to turn up the volume.  

It was Gabrielle… ugh.  

“Thank you.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief that his voice remained neutral.  

 **_Is that some Gabrielle I hear, Isak? I thought that you couldn't handle that the man of your life listens to Gabrielle and now look, so do you._ **  

Isak groaned at Even’s teasing and he rolled his eyes when he heard Chris laugh.  

 _Even shut up._  

 **_Hmm, I don't think so. I hope you know that even Gabrielle can't distract me from the thought that your hole is being stretched by something other than my dick._ **  

He whimpered softly at that, thankful for the music disguising his sounds.  

 _Even, please stop._  

He pleaded to Even who simply chuckled, voice joined by Chris.  

 **Why should he? Think your hole would be too loose for one cock, huh? I bet you could take the both of us now, feed that hungry hole.**  

 _Chris, stop._  

Isak whined at Chris’ words, those two really wanted to kill him.  

“Thirty minutes until we reach our destination, sir!” The cabbie spoke, yelling over the music.  

Isak gave him a thumbs up.  

 **Who was that?**  

 **_I'm pretty sure I just heard a guy’s voice._ **  

Isak panicked for a second before rolling his eyes when he realised that the guys couldn't see him.  

 _It's nothing, someone has their phone connected to the aux cord._  

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard laughing.   

 **Oh my gosh! That must be fucking embarrassing!**  

 **_Imagine if the person was watching Porn of something._ **  

 **Dude! That'd be worse!**  

Isak rolled his eyes as Even and Chris bickered back and forth 

_Earth to two idiots, over_

**_Hey! If anyone's the idiot here it's Chris!_ **

**Fuck you!**

**_You wish you could fuck this ass!_ **  

 **What ass?**  

 **_You motherfuc-_ **  

Isak’s eyes widened when he heard grunting and couldn't help chuckling when he heart arguing. 

This was his life now and he couldn't be happier. 

**…**

Finally, he arrived at the College and managed to contain his wince at the fare he had to pay. It was worth it to see his men and to tell you the truth, he was glad that he was spending two weeks instead of leaving the next day. Lord knows that his wallet would be empty by the time he was done if that had been the case. 

He was lucky to arrive earlier than usual. He had ended the call with Chris and Even after growing bored at hearing them fight one another.

If it were anyone else, he would think that they'd be fucking by now, but he knew better. They wouldn't touch each other unless Isak acted as a buffer between them.

Focusing back on the present, he explained to the security guard, who knew him by now, the purpose of his visit and after getting the clear from the Dean, Thank you Even, he was allowed entrance.

He wheeled his suitcase across the campus and towards where he knew Even and Chris’ Dorm room was. He bit his lip as the buttplug kept pushing against his prostate and if anyone was close enough, they could've heard his small whimpers.

This was nothing compared to what Chris and Even were gonna do to him.

Sighing softly, he nodded at a couple familiar faces who greeted him. Most of the original Penetrators attended except William.

… Thank Fuck for small miracles, it would be pretty awkward being with Chris as William was his Ex and Chris’ best friend.

Don't ask him what happened.

**...**

In no time, he arrived at the dorm and greeted the R.A, Harley.

“Hey, Harley.”

Said guy looked up from his clipboard with a surprised look on his face at being interrupted; his eyebrows arched in surprise at seeing Isak. 

“Yo, Isak. Wassup man?” He greeted, bumping fists with Isak who grinned. 

“Oh you know, just came to spend some time with those trouble makers.” 

Harley grinned and let out a loud laugh. “I hear you, man. Don't get me started on Schistad and his Boyband.” 

Snorting loudly at that, Isak knew that Chris would take major offence to being compared to a Boyband and also because he couldn't sing for shit. Isak would swear on Even’s cheesy hand-blown notes that his ears bled the last time Chris tried to sing. 

Now dance, that he could do **(:D)**

“It's Insulting even comparing them to Boybands, none of them could sing to save their lives.”

Harley chuckled at that then clapped him on his back. “Too true. Well, I'll let you get acquainted, I need to meet Ripley before she cuts my dick off for being late again,” He groaned in exasperation. 

Isak chuckled and gave him a look of pity. “Good luck with that, tell her I said Hi.” 

“No problem, man. Later.”

He waved goodbye at the other guy who was already sprinting to go see his twin.

Isak shook his head in amusement then continued his destination to Chris and Even’s room; he shook his head when he saw that almost every door had a sock on the handle. 

But then again, he had no right to judge when in a couple minutes, the same thing is going to happen to Chris and Even’s door. He could already imagine just how much they were gonna brutalise his hole and couldn't help but shudder in anticipation. 

**...**

Arriving to stand just outside the door, he rolled his ears as he heard yelling inside. Steeling his resolve, he raised his hand and knocked four times on the door. 

He kept a tight grip on his suitcase as he heard Chris call out. 

“One Second!” 

He knew that he would be attacked as soon as the door opened and he wasn't about to lose his suitc-

 

The door opened quickly and Isak watched the way Chris' face displayed a multitude of emotions all in a matter of seconds. 

 

 

Isak blushed and rolled his eyes at the looks he was being sent before Chris moved forward and pulled him into his arms. 

“Well, what do we have here?” He murmured, burying his face in Isak’s neck and breathing his scent reverently. Isak moaned when he felt Chris’ breath against his flesh. “I hope you know you're gonna get the full Schistad treatment right now.” 

Isak smiled and let go of his suitcase… yeah, it's counter-productive but what the heck? Do you see the sexy man currently in his arms? 

Thought so. 

He then wrapped both arms around Chris’ neck and teasingly licked his bottom lip, getting a groan from the man.

“Hmm… I like the sound of that. You gonna fuck me good tonight, baby?” He murmured, biting his lip when Chris’ hands squeezed his ass.

Said man smirked. 

“You bet. Hopefully you aren't too stretched out right now. I want to feel your hole clenchi-

“Dude, who's at the door?  If it's Jehovah Witness again just tell them to fuck off! Who the fuck lets them on campus groun-...

  

Even’s words trailed off after he appeared in the doorway, seeing Isak in Chris’ Arms with half-lidded eyes.

  

He grinned at the mischievous look Chris sent his way.

“Look what I caught, Ev. It's A Slutty Isak,  I know that because… “ He trailed off, gripped Isak’s cheek in his palm and connecting their lips for a brief second before pulling away. “... Because he's been stretching his hole all the way here for us. He probably wants both of us in him right about now, don't you think? 

Even smirked at the look sent his way and the way Isak was whimpering in Chris’ possessive grip, his fingers digging into Chris’ sweater as said man began massaging his butt, obviously pushing the buttplug further inside the stretched passage.

“I think… that he deserves a Welcome back present.”

Chris grinned at that. “Great idea.” Looking back at Isak, Even’s eyes darkened in lust as Isak was whimpering and whining int Chris’ arms while leaning heavily on him.

“Looks like he can't wait any longer. I say we get this show on the road.” Even nodded then watched as Chris all-of-a-sudden lifted Isak on his shoulder with a dark smirk and walked pass him, his hand resting possessively on Isak’s ass.

He could only stare as Isak squirmed before crying out as Chris slapped his ass.

Swallowing heavily, he picked up Isak’s suitcase and Backpack before quickly entering the dorm room, throwing both items on the couch, he quickly rushed into his room and grabbed a sock from his drawer before racing back to the front door and pulling the clothing over the knob.

He then closed and locked the door before following Chris to his room, his dick slowly hardening at what laid ahead.

**...**

 Entering the room, he bit lips as he noticed Isak lying down on Chris' bed, naked from the waist down and legs propped up and spread as wide as they could go. He licked his lips as he walked closer and noticed Chris' fingers buried in Isak's hole.

Said man turned his head to look at him with a dirty smirk on his face. "I think its time that buttplug comes out, don't you think?"

He hummed in reply then walked towards the dresser and pulled a full bottle of lube out of the drawer. Him and Chris weren't big masturbaters unless they were extremely desperate.

He came back to where Chris stood and placed the lube on the bed. "Think he can really take the both of us? we're lucky he's here otherwise, I don't really know if I could've given you that blowjob."

Chris' face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew... Fuck, man. I'm not **that** desperate... I'm pretty sure he can take the both of us, he feels pretty loose."

Nodding in understanding, he watched intently as Chris began pulling his fingers out the pink entrance, gripping the base of a thick, black, buttplug and he couldn't help but swallow heavily.

Isak on the other hand was a moaning, writhing mess on the bed. 

"Chris... P-Please."

Even chuckled then began undressing; his cock was hardening quickly. He then threw his shirt on the floor to join his pants then quickly undressed Chris but left his shirt on as his other hand was still on the toy.

He moved closer and climbed up on the bed, dragging his body closer towards Isak's head, said boy looked at him with a glazed expression on his face and his mouth wide open.

"E-Ev... I...I... feels so go-"

Even smiled down at him and moved closer so that his thick cock was dangling in front of Isak's mouth and he noticed the boy licking his lips as his hips gyrated back and forth as Chris kept some of the thick toy nestled in is ass. 

"Look at him, Ev. Isn't he beautiful?"

Even could only nod in agreement, staring right into Isak's eyes. "Our beautiful," He murmured softly.

"Fuck!" Chris groaned, his free hand palming his hard dick.

Even wholeheartedly agreed; he grabbed his cock and placed the thick head and Isak's lips and rubbed his pre-cum over them. "Open."

Isak opened his mouth, his and Even's eyes still connected; he sucked the thick head in his mouth and Even let out a loud groan.

He really missed this.

"Fuck, baby, that's it. take it deeper," He grunted, feeding Isak his cock until only his balls were seen.

Isak moaned around the organ and half-heartedly moved his hand down to his erection and began slowly palming it; he whimpered around Even's cock when Chris' hand knocked his hand away and wrapped his own around around the base of Isak's cock, halting any incoming orgasms.

Even smirked at that and slowly began pumping his cock in and out of Isak's welcoming mouth; he smiled down at the beautiful picture Isak made with his tear stained face and his mouth stretched around his cock.

“Fuck, baby. You're always so good at this,” He hissed, pulling his member out of Isak’s mouth and slapping his lips twice before pushing it back in, Eliciting a groan from said boy.

“Shit, just look at him, Even.”

Chris looked on in lust as Even fucked Isak’s mouth before turning back to what he was doing; he licked his lips as he focused on the way Isak’s entrance was trying to suck the toy back in and clenching rhythmically around it.

“Hmm! Fwok muhh!”

His head snapped up when he heard Isak's plea and he sent Even a grin which was returned before he pulled the toy from Isak’s passage, running the twitching entrance as it clenched desperately around nothing

Pulling off of Even’s cock with a wet ‘plop,’ he looked down at Chris with a desperate look on his face. “C-Chris please.”

Chris moaned at how hoarse his voice was and shared a smirk with Even before gesturing for said guy to join him on the floor.

“Don't worry, baby. We'll take good care of you,” He promised hotly, pulling Isak’s body closer to the edge of the bed until he was dangling off before pulling him up in his arms, allowing him to wrap his arms and legs around him.

“You're gonna get Fucked just like this, Isak. You deserve to be Fucked like this, don't you?”

Isak gave him a look of pure desperation and tightened his arms and legs around Chris as Even came up behind him, the previously forgotten bottle of lube in his hand.

“Y-Yes! I deserve it,” He whimpered, grinding down on both cocks slapping his butt cheeks.

Even hummed and opened the bottle, squirting a good amount in his hand then covering both his and Chris’ cocks generously in it; he then used the rest and slapped it on Isak’s hole causing said boy to cry out.

“P-Please.”

“He's begging so beautifully,” Chris started, palming his hard cock while keeping a tight grip on Isak.

“I don't think he can wait anymore, Chris,” Even mused, slapping Isak’s hole with the head of his dick.

Chris agreed wholeheartedly then gave Even a serious look. “Ready?”

“Yeah, he's been stretched enough.”

Without another word said between them, they took grip of their cocks and lined them up with Isak’s greedy entrance. Surprisingly, they managed to get both the tip of their dicks inside at the same time.

“He must really be stretched,” Even commented softly, groaning along with Chris at the pulsating heat that surrounded their sensitive flesh.

“Fuuuck!”

Isak groaned and laid his head back against Even’s shoulder, whimpering when both men bottomed out.

“Hphm… feels so good,” He mumbled, clenching down on both cocks.

Chris and Even groaned then shared a look with one another before Even started thrusting in and when he pulled back, Chris started moving his hips and it was there that the began to sync their movements so that Chris would thrust in when Even pulled back and so on.

Poor Isak was whimpering and moaning all over the place, he unwrapped his arms from around Chris’ neck and placed his hands on either side of Chris and Even’s  arms, gripping them tightly as they pounded into him.

Tears leaked from his eyes as his hole was abused mercilessly. He whimpered loudly in pleasure as he was stretched more than he'd ever been stretched.

Sweat was beading on Chris’ forehead as he focused on keeping Isak upright as their fast-paced movements bounced the boy between their bodies; he grunted as he felt Isak’s nails digging into his arm.

“You feel so fucking good, Issy. Fuck, baby!”

Isak simply held on for the ride.

Even groaned and increased the pace of his hips, his entire torso covered in sweat; he enjoyed hearing Isak’s moans as his lips were close to his ear. 

“That's it, baby. You can do it,” He praised as Isak began shuddering, his hole clenching down around them as he came with a scream of pleasure.

Isak’s body spasmed between them and without another sound, Even came with a loud groan followed by Chris who choked out a gasp.

“Fuck! Fuck!”

Isak was sobbing between them from oversensitivity and it was all they could do but stop themselves from pulling out, knowing that it'd make it worse on Isak.

“Let's move onto the bed,” He suggested hoarsely.

Even nodded in understanding and they both took their time moving onto the bed and carefully lying down on the pillows, an unconscious Isak between them.

Chris put his hand on Isak’s hips before moving it towards his cock and proceeded to slowly and carefully pull his cum coated cock from inside Isak who whimpered softly at the feeling but luckily remained asleep.

He looked at Even who gave him a glare and he returned it with a smirk. “There's no way I'm leaving this to dry on my dick.”

Even rolled his eyes then copied Chris’ previous actions, causing Isak to unconsciously clench down on him, getting a stilted moan from Even.

Chris snickered softly then got off the bed to retrieve a wet cloth from the bathroom. Isak would kill them both if they let him sleep with cum inside his hole.

**...**

Finally, they were all cleaned up and Even managed to get his dick out if Isak without waking him.

“Dude, did you know about this?”

Even pulled his attention from his phone and looked at Chris whose attention was still on a sleeping Isak.

“Not really, he was supposed to come another time.”

“Hmm… It's my fault,” He started, moving his eyes from Isak’s face to a curious Even. “I made him feel guilty, I'm such an asshole. “

“Yes you are,” He agreed, grinning at the glare Chris sent his way.

“Both of you shut up and cuddle me,” Isak mumbled softly, eyes still closed.

Both men snorted and laid closer to Isak who rested his head in the crook of Chis’ neck and intertwined his legs with Even’s.

“Anything else, your majesty?” Even asked sarcastically.

“Hmm… Chris is rubbing off on you too much, but, yes… I want all your love right now.”

Even took obvious offense to that but laughed at his request before placing a tender kiss at the back of Isak’s neck.

“That's pretty easy, you're so cheesy.”

Snorting loudly, Chris spread his arm above Isak’s head so that it won't obstruct Even. “No-one is more Cheesy than Even, especially with that cheesy rhyme.”

“Hey,that was intentional and I'm not cheesy.”

“You're like Mozarella cheese, cheesy.”

“And you're Cheddar, boring and plain sounding Cheddar. I can see it now, Cheddar Chris and his one-hit wonder, **'Don't chu four Cheddar bout me'** .”

Chris snorted. “You're like the lamest dude I know, Even. Where the fuck do you come up with those shit?”

Even grinned. “Lame dude don't get ass.”

“They do when the person feels sorry that they're still a virgin.”

He received a dirty glare. “I wasn't a-”

“Shut the fuck up or I'm kicking the both of you out!”

They looked down to see Isak with an annoyed expression on his face but his eyes were still closed.

“This is my room.”

Isak snorted. “While I'm here, both of your rooms are mine so if you don't wanna sleep on your couch, shut up and cuddle me.”

Even smiled. “So demanding,” He murmured, burrowing closer to Isak.

“Very,” He agreed.

Chris rolled his eyes. “Don't get too used to it.” He laid his head against Isak’s and closed his eyes.

“Wouldn't dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I said I'll be posting an Isak/Chris/William, but I had this one in drafts unfinished and I wanted to complete it before I forgot. That Smut wasn't my best work but it'll do :)


End file.
